Odes From Lost Ones
by Lunaculus
Summary: He appears before us when we are most desperate. His forever smiling face comforts us in our time of need and gives us an option. An escape. An escape that in the end turns that peaceful smile into a grin of pure malice. /Oneshots based on OC:s. Puellas descending into witches.
1. Sunny

Sunny

I've always known that it isn't always sunny. There shall forever be days when the sky is covered with gray clouds and the scenery is dim lit and covered in shadows. I know that those days occur so that the flora of our beautiful world could blossom and the lakes and seas would never dry out. Yet still I highly dislike those days. They always give me this strange feeling of anxiety that doesn't leave before it's sunny once more. You could say that I live up to my name based on that. I'm happy when the sun shines and sad when it's hiding away.

It appears to me that to some people the sun never shines. These people walk around the town always carrying an umbrella with them in case of rain. They stare at the asphalt they walk on and never avert their gaze as if just a glance at someone would hurt them. It's like they're afraid of something. For some reason I'm surrounded by people like this. Many of the people I love carry the curse of the forever cloudy sky.

You were one of them. Perhaps the one who was the most ill. Despite all my efforts to make you see the beauty of nature that surrounded us, see the colors of the rainbow in each water droplet that descended from your dark sky... you never smiled. In time your self slipped away and you turned into the black and white monochrome you once hated so. Oh how it hurt to watch you suffer. I begged, I prayed for you to come back and fill that beautiful body once more. Fill it with the same light that you carried when we were kids.

And just when I was about to lose my hope, a miracle happened.

In exchange for certain duties, one of my wishes would be fulfilled.

Fed up with the sorrow and pain around me, I wished for the power to grant people happiness.

It worked like a charm. You smiled for the first time in years, laughed even. I was overjoyed by this and rushed for you thinking now we could be together just like back then. It was hard trying to ignore that one detail though but since it was for the sake of your happiness, I didn't mind. Even though I tried my best, I couldn't chase away the bitterness that started growing in my heart.

For you were no longer laughing with me.

You were laughing _at _me.

I had become a clown. A clown whose face was forever smiling, just like yours had forever been frowning. I couldn't cry. I just couldn't. Not when I could at last see you smile and laugh. What did it matter if it hurt me? What did it matter if my wish had made you into a cruel beaut? As long as you were happy, I would keep on fighting. That's what I swore...

But look at me now.

I'm a wreck. A monster.

I hid my sorrow for too long and it turned me into the creature I am now. A witch clothed in stripes, white make-up and a big red nose. An outfit fitting a clown like me.

Maybe if I destroy all the clouds that once made you frown you will stop laughing at me. Maybe then you will look at me and smile with utmost gratitude and be my beloved friend again.

I don't care if the plants will die without rain. Their disgusting scents disgust me anyway.

Why are you crying?

Come on now. Smile for me.

Life is a party. Don't let the clouds ruin it.


	2. Michaela

Michaela

Some people start families. They find a partner for them to mate with and breed with them, thus getting their own children. These children are often very fickle though, especially at certain ages.

You weren't like that.

From the very start you wagged your tail at me to show how happy my presence made you. With my assistance you learned all you needed to know about the world around you, never once whining about being bossed around. Everything I told you to do you did with utmost elegance, sometimes even doing things to please me without me even having to tell you anything. I felt like a God with you as my loyal prophet, one who would do anything for me and give anything to me. That's how much you loved me and the amount of love I gave you in return cannot be measured.

Your illness prove my thoughts wrong. I wasn't a God. What God would let their most faithful follower suffer in thee hands of a fatal, painful disease? I remember how your chocolate eyes looked up at me from your bed almost as if asking me:

"Can't you make it stop?"

I tried to make it stop. I stayed by your side day and night, trying my best to ease your pain and make you feel better.

But time passed and just like every God, I knew that I had other duties as well. I had to leave you alone for a while.

And just then the inevitable happened. Your tail stopped wagging and your chocolate eyes shut for good.

For what seemed like hours I told you to stop playing dead. I ordered, commanded, screamed my pleads to your now deaf ears. For once you didn't do as I said. Had I lost my god-like power?

A soft voice answered my question from the shadows and the round, crimson eyes of the one speaking reminded me of you. He wasn't a cruel human being telling me to give up and bury my beloved. He was the embodiment of the small, flickering hope that was still living deep within me.

"Do you wish to undo your child's death?"

Such simple, yet complicated thing to ask.

But the answer was obvious.

And with that my wish was granted. I was once more a God whose orders could not be disobeyed. Or so I thought.

You lifted your head up upon hearing my voice call your name. Your eyes opened and your paws carried your weight. I didn't notice it then, but you still weren't wagging your tail and your eyes... they were the same scarlet color as his.

For the first time ever you ran away from me.

You didn't listen to me when I called your name, telling you to come back.

Your ears were deaf to both my orders and my pleads.

I was left weeping in the middle of that blood stained mess you made. Everything I once loved was now gone forever. In my fear and desperation I screamed and cried at the heavens, begging for forgiveness.

I'm sorry I played God.

I'm sorry I betrayed You.

I'm sorry. I didn't know.

It didn't take long for me to end up as a monster like you. My heart stopped beating within my chest and my voice turned into that of a beast's. I turned my back at Heaven and forsake everything.

For if I couldn't be the being of purity and all that is good...

...I might as well become the embodiment of darkness and destruction.


	3. Berta

Berta

Life. To me it was a stretching concept, for I had several. Many different lives to choose from. Whenever the world in which I was wearing the suit of a warrior became a bore, I could just freeze the world there and skip away to a whole new universe. Perhaps one with magical creatures I could control or one where everything was a mystery or a puzzle and I had a dark past.

Yet this one life... it was different.

Real life. That's what people called it. They kept on sending me invites to play in that universe via cell phone and tried to get me off my throne that was located on the border of all the universes I controlled. In the darkness that surrounded my throne I merely scoffed at the invites. "Real life". Such a boring world.

Despite how boring I found it, I had some certain duties I had to face. Even in that so called real life. It was all for the sake of keeping my throne, for the sake of pleasing the gods who allowed me to travel between the universes.

I thought I could never get fond of anything that was a part of that black and white world.

Then I met you.

You were a traveler like me. I could see it from your eyes that seemed dull and uninterested when they looked around in the real world. How your bright blue orbs were lined with the darkest of shadows below. How your thumbs were shaped to be perfectly fit for a controller of universes.

At first I merely wanted to speak with you out of interest. Maybe then I could find some new fighting strategies or perhaps new kinds of universes to travel. That fascination soon grew to a ridiculous extent and I found myself following you around, forgetting my throne for the time being. It's not like all the other worlds would break if I weren't there. As always they would patiently wait for me and not even move a muscle before I once more would hold the controller.

To get a new member in your party you need to become friends, right? Maybe give them something they like, talk about things they find interesting... but I had no idea what kind of worlds you explored nor what kind of things you liked. Yet still I desperately wanted to get you in my team, feeling almost like I would die if I couldn't have you by my side.

That is when another traveler appeared before me.

At first I mistook him for a magical creature that had escaped from another dimension. In a way I was right though, but he cleared my misunderstanding by telling me he didn't have any magical talents in particular. I found out that he was in fact more of a genie or a sensei of sorts, someone to bring out hidden potentials in certain individuals to help them reach their goals.

Individuals like me.

He gave me an opportunity to make me dreams come true. To find out the things that pleased you.

And I took it, abandoning the universes I had controlled before in exchange for a whole new world within the "real life" I loathed so.

For once there was something of interest for me in the real life. I had a potential, mysterious companion by my side, demons to fight and even something to fight for. You. I beat several monsters, or witches as he called them, to get powerful enough to hear your secrets. It then headed out to find you, to finally get you a present and have you join me.

What I heard...

You snorted in annoyance at my appearance.

You cursed my name.

You wished I would leave you alone.

You wished I was dead.

I did just that. I obeyed your wishes in order to please you, to make you accept me.

I stayed away from you.

And in the shadows of the night I secretly protected you.

For a while I was happy like that.

I started hearing other people as well. What they thought of me, what they wanted from life. I even heard what the gods I had formerly relied on thought about me. They were both disappointed and hated me for what I was. Told me I was good for nothing.

That's only because they didn't know.

They didn't know I was the one keeping them safe.

Without me they would be as good as dead.

The pride and bitterness swelled up within me causing my core to turn darker and darker. I ignored it and kept on fighting.

Yet in the end...

Why was I fighting?

They didn't deserve my help. They were all worthless and selfish bastards with no gratitude towards the only person who selflessly defended them.

You were not different.

This world was a cruel bore to begin with. A way too complex world with way too little variety. Everything is just dull black and white and there's an endless amount of duties with no place for freedom and adventure.

I once held the power to change a universe in my hands.

Just like that... could I change this one too?

* * *

A/N: An explanation for those who might have troubles understanding: the unverses she talked about were games, the gods were her parents letting her play the games and the wish she made was to read people's thoughts. Mainly the "you"'s.


	4. Daisy

Daisy

_Loves me._

I cannot deny the fact that I'm a spoiled child. I always wear clothes my friends at school envy and I always get the newest toys. It's not that my family is all that rich either. I only get everything that I've ever wanted because I'm the only child. My parents loved me in a way they never loved anyone else. I was the darling little treasure they held dear in they arms and drowned in kisses, hugs and all things precious.

_Loves me not._

The love they had for me wasn't the same kind they had for each other, of course. I knew it from the start. They never kissed, never snuggled, never spent time with just the two of them alone. I didn't find it odd, for I thought that as long as I was their little angel, everything would be just fine. Silly me.

_Loves me._

The first time I figured something must have been wrong was when a friend of mine visited me. She saw the signs I couldn't see. Saw that something was changing between my beloved parents. I found myself enraged, screaming at her as soon as she told me about it. I was certain that my mother and father couldn't possibly abandon me. I had seen it happen with the other kids in my class. Their families turned out broken and the children ended up hurt and slightly bitter.

There was no way that would happen to me. My parents simply loved me too much.

_Loves me not._

I should have known better.

That night my father came home from work a little later than usual. My mother sent me off to bed and started lecturing my father about how he had passed dinner. The rant soon grew and grew until it was no longer a small, growling chihuahua in a corner, but a full-grown angered rottweiler. I slumped down on the floor my back against the door of my room and listened to their shouts and screams. They were all loud enough for me to make sense of them.

And not one of the words had a single drop of love in them.

Just rage and hatred.

_Loves me._

I kept on denying it ever happened for a couple weeks, wishing perhaps it was nothing more than a slight argument over something simple. The pattern repeated, though, and each time I closed my ears and hid in my bed, thinking that they weren't my parents fighting. Or at least not against each other. Maybe a monster. A monster of their disagreements. Soon enough that monster would certainly be defeated and they'd keep up their usual act of showering me with their love.

_Loves me not._

I found the papers my father left on the table in the kitchen. As I asked my mother about them and she merely told me that he would be gone for a while. "He's on a business trip", she told me with her voice cold as Antarctica. The tone was enough to send me running. Running away from home and to the streets, looking for a way out of this nightmare. Looking for father.

But instead I found him.

The magical kitten who promised to grant me my wishes for a simple contract.

_Loves me._

The next morning I woke up to hear my mother humming cheerily in the kitchen. For a moment I thought I was still asleep, still seeing that nightmare. Afraid of father still being gone, I rushed into the kitchen to see the sun shining pleasantly from behind the windows, lighting up all of our home. And father, of course, sitting on the armchair in the living room, smiling as he was reading the paper.

That exact moment I cried out of sheer joy.

_Loves me not._

Everything was just like before. That's what I thought. The only exception was my now hidden life of a superhero of sorts. With the wings of a cupid on my back, with the bow and arrows of a lovely heart shape mirroring my wish, I fought all things bad. Of course I was frightened at first. Luckily though I soon got new friends that were just liked me. Fighting for justice, fighting for love, fighting for their hopes and dreams in a way much more literal than most of the people in this world.

Yet I slowly started to realize something else what different as well.

My parents loved each other the exact way they had loved me.

_Loves me._

I ignored my realization and concentrated on my new duties and friends. For once I didn't feel like a useless, spoiled brat. I found that I actually had some talent with witch slaying. Despite the fact that I was a lot weaker than the rest of the group, I was happy to help them.

_Loves me not._

My parents left me that day. No note, no explanation. I was left all alone in the large house. The loneliness swallowed me whole and I tried to struggle against it. I still had my new friends. Certainly they would love me like my parents had.

I dashed to them with a single spark of hope in my chest.

"She's a bit of a klutz, isn't she?"

"Always on the way."

"I feel sorry for her. She's kinda pathetic."

"She acts like she owns the world... how annoying."

"That spoiled rich bitch."

_Loves me._

I broke down. Locked myself into the suffocating silence of my home and started smashing everything that held a memory of my parents. In this case... the whole place. My mind even came up with the perfect idea to gain the love of my parents once more.

If I was in danger, they would definitely come and save me.

And before I knew it everything around me was covered in flames.

Me...?

I became a fire myself.

_Loves me not._

I waited. I was sure they would come. I was sure they would rush to me and embrace me, cover me with kisses, pray that I would survive.

They never came.

I think I blacked out because the next moment I realized the heat around me was long gone. The smell of burnt flesh sneaked its way into my nostrils and made me feel sick to my stomach. Unable to move properly I turned my eyes to see the side of the hospital bed empty.

No flowers.

No cards.

No gifts.

Not a single word of comfort.

Just a single picture of a daisy on the wall clumsily drawn by some 4-year-old.

_Loves me._

I broke myself free from my mortal body and let the darkness conquer my once bright crimson core. The hospital room around me burnt away in the flames I once more lit up. The daisy on the wall grew in size and skipped away from it next to my face, smiling at me with a mocking manner and I watched as the pure white petals dropped off of it one by one.

_Loves me not._

I know you'll come after me now.

I know it.

_Loves me._

I'll show you how powerful I have become.

_Loves me not._

I hope my parents burn in Hell.

_Loves me._

_Loves me..._

* * *

A/N: It's been a while. Mostly because I've been trying to come up with another one of these.

You know how I get all these ideas?

By thinking of wishes I myself would have wanted to be granted in the past as well as some wishes that are just mainstream. Wishes anyone else would wish.

I hope you like this one! The next one will be a wish little more complex... but one that I would certainly want granted.


End file.
